kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Cross-Z Magma Knuckle
The is a device used by Kamen Rider Cross-Z to transform into Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma. Similarly to the Cross-Z Dragon, the Magma Knuckle is inserted into the Build Driver, loaded with its own Fullbottle (the Dragon Magma Fullbottle), to transform into a unique form separate from the Build Driver's standard half-changes. History After the Dragon Sclashjelly got covered in ashes from Blood Stark's attack, it soon reacted to Ryuga's emotions, and transformed into the Dragon Magma Fullbottle. Seeing this, Sento Kiryu created the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle as a power-up item, and weapon as the Fullbottle was too dangerous to be used in the Build Driver alone. Originally, Sento was planning on using it himself before giving it to Ryuga, who first thought it was useless before quickly reconsidering. Design The Cross-Z Magma Knuckle is composed of the following parts: *The is a special reaction blast furnace mounted on the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle. At the time of transformation, in addition to converting the ingredients of Dragon Magma Full Bottle into the equipment's , it also has the role of generating luminescent energy for transformation and charge attacks. In addition, it can heat the captured trans gel solid at ultra-high temperature and increase its component quantity up to 4 times. *The is a blow and destruction unit attached to the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle. The Dragon Sclashjelly ingredients are melted in the parts that will be the striking face, and it can take in the heat of the surroundings to raise the power of the attack. When unleashing a charge attack, light energy is emitted from four ducts. *The is a button used when activating a charge attack. By pushing the button, the CZM Volcanic Charger is activated, and rapid generation and compression of the light emission energy is executed. Luminous energy is emitted from the duct of the striking face at the same time as releasing the button, causing a large explosion with the impact of the attack. If a Fullbottle is loaded to the Fullbottle Slot, a special charge attack with its characteristics can be made, powerful enough to disable an enemy with a single strike. *The is a slot when a Fullbottle is inserted. It has the role of activating the in the loaded bottle with a special pulse and taking it inside. *The is a transformation button to use when transforming. After loading the Dragon Magma Fullbottle in the slot, lifting the grip while pressing the button activates the transformation system. *The is the grip part of the knuckle. The motion detection system is carried and optimizes the behavior at the time of attack by recording and analyzing the behavior of the enemy and the habit of the user. *The is a connection terminal of the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle to use for the transformation. At the same time as the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle is loaded in the Build Driver, the Drag Burn Knuckler splits open, and the driver's function expansion is executed. After that, it forms a special ladle, the which is directly connected to the CZM Volcanic Charger, and it pours the Variable Magma from above the user. The Variable Magma reacts to special pulses emitted by the driver and changes to suit and armor. Functionality Transformation The user inserts the Dragon Magma Fullbottle into the Fullbottle Slot on the knuckle, the Magma Bray Grip is folded to the top when the CZM Knuckle Transcer is pressed, and inserts the knuckle into the Build Driver (As the CZM Knuckle Connector is inserted to the Twin Fullbottle Slots), causing the Drag Burn Knuckler to split down its middle, exposing the inserted Fullbottle. After cranking the Vortex Lever, the Magma Ride Builder forms and submerges the user in Variable Magma, forming 8 large serpentine dragon heads which harden to solid rock as they rises, before the Magma Ride Builder breaks the hardened construct, revealing the user clad in Cross-Z Magma suit & armor to complete the transformation process. Weapon Cross-Z can use the Magma Knuckle by itself as a knuckleduster weapon. In this mode, pressing the Dragonic Igniter without a fullbottle inserted will boost the weapon's power and enable it to unleash a charged attack. Finishers Build Driver After cranking the Vortex Lever, Cross-Z Magma performs the : Cross-Z Magma launches upward, summoning several serpentine dragon-constructs of Variable Magma, which are then sent flying at the target, quickly followed by a flying kick with an explosion of the same constructs at the point of impact. Volcanic Finish (Kick) (Flight).png|Volcanic Attack (Step 1: Floating) Volcanic Finish (Kick) (Countless Dragon assault).png|Volcanic Attack (Step 2: Countless Dragon assault) Volcanic Finish (Kick) (Magma Kick).png|Volcanic Attack (Step 3: Explosive Kick) Weapon By plugging a Fullbottle into the top of the Magma Knuckle before pressing the Dragonic Igniter, Cross-Z can access the attack, and empower the punches he delivers with it. *'Taka': The Cross-Z Magma Knuckle projects orange energy hawk wings as Cross-Z uppercuts the enemy. *'Dragon': The Cross-Z Magma Knuckle gives off dark blue energy shock waves upon impact. Volcanic Knuckle (Taka).png|Volcanic Knuckle (Taka) Volcanic Knuckle (Dragon).png|Volcanic Knuckle (Dragon) Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Cross-Z Magma Knuckle is voiced by , who previously voiced Rey Kivat and Arc Kivat in Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World, and the Sclash Driver. Notes *Just as the Cross-Z Dragon was the first instance of an adapter being used to access a Rider's Main Form, the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle is the first instance of an intermediary for a Driver that takes the form of a weapon (knuckleduster), and is used to access a more powerful form. **The last instance that most resembles the main aspects (especially the weapon type) would be the Ixa Knuckle, but to access the Main Form, instead of Cross-Z Magma Knuckle accessing the Upgrade/Final Form. **The Cross-Z Magma Knuckle's nature as a weapon means Ryuga can make better use of any Fullbottles he possesses, creating attacks that could not be performed by Cross-Z Dragon. *Cross-Z Magma Knuckle is the only intermediary/weapon to be used for an upgrade with the same Driver of the main Rider, as opposed to being part of a separate system. **The closest example is the upgraded Visors of Kamen Rider Ryuki, as while the intermediary is specific to the Rider, it requires the same power source for the Rider to access it. *The serpentine dragons manifesting during Cross-Z Magma's transformation sequence resemble that of the , a eight-headed, eight-tailed mythical Japanese dragon. In addition, the eight dragons are recreated into the Cross-Z Magma suit, one on the faceplate, another on the chest, two on the shoulder pads, two on arm guards, and lastly two on the leg guards. *Following the general theme of chemistry involved in the transformations, much like the similarly designed Magma Ride Builder, the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle could represent smelting, as both the stabilization of the Dragon Magma Fullbottle and the transformation could be seen as Ryuga extracting power from a homogenized compound. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 30: The Truth of the Pandora Box **Episode 31: Surging Magma! **Episode 32: Programmed Tragedy Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Knuckle Weapons Category:Transformation Gear